


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Series: Jukebox Drabbles [11]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, POV Second Person, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Romance, Song-inspired, Songfic, Surprise! You're In Love!, Suzaku is a White Knight, Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: After that, you started noticing every time Suzaku touched you, even though it had never been a big deal before. It was casual and commonplace, but you noticed every time it happened. And you only ever noticed it with him.





	

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_  
_I think you'll understand_  
 _When I say that something_  
 _I wanna hold your hand..._

You'd hated growing up as a privileged child. You knew there were people who would kill for a life like yours, but you weren't one of them, and you clung to the hope that you'd be able to do something better with your life than sit around with stuffy aristocrats and sip tea like a perfect git.

The rebellions you'd pulled off were small, at first. Not wearing the dress your maid had laid out for you, or running about with the gardener's son instead of staying inside with your mother and sisters, and then there had been the incident with the fish pond, and your father had finally had it.

He didn't know that sending you away to school would be the best thing he could have done for you, but you weren't about to let him in on that little secret just yet, and you wailed and sobbed when he announced your sentence, but grinned the moment you set foot on the campus.

There were worse places to spend an allotted exile, and you had to admit that even though this place was a little stuffy, it beat embroidery with your siblings by a long shot.

You fit in with a certain sort of crowd and made friends easily, even managing to get onto the student committee without really meaning to.

You were having real fun for the first time in a long time, and the fact that you could laugh here without people sending you glares made you want to giggle even more.

You'd gotten on with the other committee members, and when your dear President was away on one thing or another, they always elected you to take her place until she got back.

You could let your imagination wander here; let your craziest ideas come to life because they _got it_. They understood that you were still just a kid, and you just wanted to have fun when you weren't busy studying your tail off.

They understood that there was a reason why you never talked about your family, and told them they were the only siblings you ever needed, because it was basically true.

 _Oh, please, say to me_  
_You'll let me be your man_  
 _And please, say to me_  
 _You'll let me hold your hand..._

The first time it happened, it was for a completely legitimate reason.

You'd been minding your own business in the courtyard when Rivalz came rushing around a corner on his moped, having lost control, and Suzaku had snatched you out of the way.

His hand on yours had been one thing, tugging you out of the way with a shout of your name, but colliding into him and tumbling onto the ground had been another entirely.

You'd been trying not to blush up a storm as he gave you his usual soft smile and asked if you were alright.

You'd managed to stutter out a partial reply when Rivalz had appeared over Suzaku's shoulder and apologized profusely for nearly running you down in the first place.

You'd told them both it was fine and not to worry and then ran for your life, because your heart shouldn't have kept pounding like that after your life was out of immediate danger.

After that, you started noticing every time Suzaku touched you, even though it had never been a big deal before.

Every time he gently caught your arm to pull you aside and tell you something, all the smallest little brushes of your shoulder against his, the friction caused by his cheek against yours when he leaned in over your shoulder a little too closely, the way your stomach leapt a foot in the air when he put a hand on the small of your back for whatever reason.

It was casual and commonplace, but you noticed every time it happened. And you only ever noticed it with him.

Lelouch could do any number of things, making contact with you in the process and you wouldn't think about it twice, but when _Suzaku_ touched you, your heart started to run a mile a minute, and you couldn't think straight.

And then you started to notice all the other things Suzaku did as well, and you wanted to know when he'd first started smiling at you so softly and holding doors for you and being such a _gentleman_ , because no one else on campus acted that way.

You started thanking him every time he did open the door, and smiling back, and wondering why you'd never noticed how green his eyes were until right now.

And you wondered why you were blushing thinking about those eyes as they looked across the table at you with that soft smile lurking just a little below them.

 _And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_  
_It's such a feeling_  
 _That my love_  
 _I can't hide..._

You'd known, deep down, that asking Milly for help would be a bad idea, but you'd done it anyway, not willing to risk asking Shirley and having her say something to Suzaku on accident.

So there you were, head in your hands as you sat on the end of your bed, waiting for her to come back from making you tea.

But it wasn't Milly that opened the door a moment later, and when you looked up to find a soft smile and green eyes directed your way, you nearly burnt up with the force of your blush.

"Hey, Milly asked me to bring this by… Are you feeling okay?"

You blinked multiple times before you mentally saw an image of a smugly grinning Milly and realized what she'd done. "Ah, yeah… Just been feeling a bit off, lately."

He frowned and put a hand to your forehead, looking concerned as the tea was deposited gently on the bedside table. "Well you are kind of hot…"

You stared at him. "What?"

"You feel like you might have a temperature… Lie down, okay; I'll be right back with some cool towels." He'd guided you gently onto your back and slipped off your shoes for you, smiling all the while, and when he'd finally left, you'd turned an even brighter shade of red than you'd thought possible.

You'd let yourself be babied for the rest of the day, enjoying the attention more than you'd ever be willing to admit, and tried not to say or do anything super embarrassing as Suzaku sat next to your bed and talked to you.

"By the way, Milly told me what's been bothering you." He said softly, just as you'd thought you might be able to get through the rest of the day without incident.

You'd spit your tea back into your mug and looked up at him. "O-oh?"

"Does it really bother you? The… Contact, I mean…"

You turned another unhealthy shade of red and shook your head. "I don't mind it at all… I," you grinned sheepishly, "I really enjoy it, actually."

It was his turn to go pink in the face, and his eyes went a bit wider than was normal. "Oh."

"Yeah."

He smiled again, soft as always, and took your hand in his. "So you don't mind this?" You shook your head, and he slipped closer, eyes no longer wide but brighter than usual, his free hand landing lightly on your side. "And you don't mind this?" Again you shook your head, and again he slipped closer, lips coming dangerously close to yours. "So you won't mind this…"

You couldn't really tell who leaned in first, pressing your lips together, but you didn't really care. His lips were as soft as his smile, and when he pulled away he was actually grinning for the first time since you'd met, and you grinned a bit yourself.

"I _definitely_ don't mind that."

 _Yeah you, got that something_  
_I think you'll understand_  
 _When I say that something_  
 _I wanna hold your hand..._

_"I Want to Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles_

**Author's Note:**

> Code Geass and All Related Characters belong to: Ichirō Ōkouchi


End file.
